


Life, In Its Time.

by a_good_kind_robot_of_science



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Animal Death, Blood, Body Horror, Character Study, Gen, Genderfluid Link (Legend of Zelda), Gift Fic, Link (Legend of Zelda) Uses Sign Language, POV Second Person, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), spirit link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_good_kind_robot_of_science/pseuds/a_good_kind_robot_of_science
Summary: A set of interactions with the Spirit of the Wilds.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Life, In Its Time.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mimiwritesfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimiwritesfic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Guardian of the Wilds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702344) by [Mimiwritesfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimiwritesfic/pseuds/Mimiwritesfic). 



> Written for the wonderful mimiwritesfic! This was supposed to be a set of drabbles, but the third one got away from me. I know absolutely nothing about legend of zelda.

He’s covered in blood. That’s the first thing you notice about the boy. It doesn’t look like it’s his, judging by his blank expression. He stares at you like a mountain lion, halfway between idle curiosity and hunger, and he turns away.

"Wait," you hear yourself say. "do you need help?" The boy blinks, and shakes his head slowly, like he's unfamiliar with the gesture. Is he cradling something in his cupped hands? You can't see for sure. The boy gestures to the barn, and then he's gone. Later, you find the dead kits. The foxes are strange that year.

* * *

There’s moss growing on Link’s back. She doesn't act like she's noticed. Not when it grows over her shoulders, not when ivy curls its way around her neck, not when a woodpecker pries a worm out from under her skin. Link is silent about it like she always is, smiling halfway and pulling her hair off her neck so the clover gets more sun. The rabbits appreciate it. (The foxes appreciate _that_.) Link had signed something at you when she’d shown up in the swell of summer, and it’s taken you a while to parse it: Life, in its time.

* * *

It’s a while before you see Link again. The far edge of the winter sun is creeping down the horizon, and you have a horse to bury. Leila’d been a strong old mare, and you find that this is the least you can do for her. The sound of a foot crunching through snow shakes you from your reverie, and you see a silhouette, eyes flashing like fire when you lift your lantern. Behind them you can see black wings. Link pries your hand away from your shovel and holds it between theirs. Their voice rumbles in a way beyond hearing when they say something you can’t understand. They touch Leila’s face, and they leave. No footprints follow them. The wheeling crows stay, voices smoke hoarse.

Leila’s storm-colored filly, who kicks at anyone near, lets you feed her apples now. You touch her nose, and decide to call her Link.

**Author's Note:**

> go read guardian of the wild! it's amazing!


End file.
